This invention relates to a cooling system pressure testing device. In particular the invention concerns a pressure testing device for cooling systems for engines and for pressure testing applications and purposes for the types of cooling systems.
Cooling system analyzer kits are known. One such kit is marketed by Waekon Industries Inc. in Pennsylvania. That known kit includes a pressure probe assembly and a plurality of adaptor cap fittings designed to suit a variety of radiator neck configurations and sizes. The pressure probe includes a pressure gauge and is adapted for receiving pressurized air from a compressor. The probe has an outlet connectable to a selected one of the adaptor cap fittings.
To use this kit the appropriate adaptor cap fitting is selected to suit the radiator neck configuration and size of the cooling system being tested and the cap fitting is secured to the neck of the radiator. The pressure probe is then coupled to the cap fitting and the air compressor and an attempt is made to pressurize the cooling system to the desired pressure.
Kits of this type typically included about eight adaptor cap fittings and this adds to the total expense of the kit. The range of cap fittings available does not cover all possible radiator neck configurations and sizes and often cap fittings were lost or misplaced.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pressure testing device which at least minimize the disadvantage referred to above.